


Where Butterflies Never Die

by FakeSmile13



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Harry, Depressed Harry, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Heartbreak, Hunter - Freeform, I'm Sorry, Lover - Freeform, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Older Man/Younger Man, Sexual Tension, Take him under his wing, enemy, fUCK ME, friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeSmile13/pseuds/FakeSmile13
Summary: The Story takes place at the end of The Golden Circle. Harry and Eggsy have saved the word but for the sake fo the plot, Eggsy’s ‘true-love’ wasn’t given the antidote on time and died. Devastated by this, Eggsy seeks comfort and guidance on his mentor, Harry Hart, who deep down has a secret eating him alive.





	1. Under His Wing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it’s ya boi skinny pennis, back at it again with another fic, this time with another fandom. Unlike my other fics this one will be a little bit more sexual. It’ll be my first time trying the whole sexual thing so don’t expect a master piece or something to even feel slightly turn on by. It will be shit.  
> Well…I just watched Kingsman the Golden Circle and even though I was entertained by the movie, I wasn’t really happy with the whole Eggsy/Princess thing…mainly because I wanted the whole Harry/Eggsy thing to happen ;v 
> 
> Sooooo, as always, I decided to make a shitty fic to have my own happy ending. This one with Harry Hart and Eggsy as the main characters and well, romantic interests. There might be moments in which I go for a father-son kinda vibe but believe, this guys are far from being that. If that bothers you, don’t read this thing. 
> 
> Also, the story takes place at the end of the movie. But the Princess dies, so no weeding and no happy ending for Eggsy, or at least not with her. If you like her character or the actress, em…don’t read this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Story takes place at the end of The Golden Circle. Harry and Eggsy have saved the word but for the sake of the plot, Eggsy’s ‘true-love’ wasn’t given the antidote in time and died. Devastated by this, Eggsy seeks comfort and guidance on his mentor, Harry Hart, who deep down has a secret eating him alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it’s ya boi skinny pennis, back at it again with another fic, this time with another fandom. Unlike my other fics this one will be a little bit more sexual. It’ll be my first time trying the whole sexual thing so don’t expect a master piece or something to even feel slightly turn on by. It will be shit. And well…I just watched Kingsman the Golden Circle and even though I was entertained by the movie, I wasn’t really happy with the whole Eggsy/Princess thing…mainly because I wanted the whole Harry/Eggsy thing to happen ;v 
> 
> Sooooo, as always, I decided to make a shitty fic to have my own happy ending. This one with Harry Hart and Eggsy as the main characters and well, romantic interests. There might be moments in which I go for a father-son kinda vibe but believe me guys, this two are far from being that. If that bothers you, don’t read this thing. 
> 
> Also, the story takes place at the end of the movie. But the Princess dies, so no weeding and no happy ending for Eggsy, or at least not with her. If you like her character or the actress, em…don’t read this?

**Multiply humanity…**

As the adrenaline from the fight with Agent Whiskey wore off, so did the sudden closeness that he and Eggsy had just had. A simple nod and a smile were all he got before the young Kingsman agent reached into his pocket for his phone. Harry smiled back but before Eggsy could even see his smile, he turned around and dialed his girlfriend’s phone number.

Eggsy distanced himself from him then and even though he didn’t walk too far away, Harry felt like he wasn’t welcomed there. It was foolish if not childish of him to think that, the young man simply wanted his own privacy when it came to his girlfriend no doubt, but still. It made him feel unwanted. Not needed nor welcomed into Eggsy’s private life.

He heard Eggsy’s enthusiastic greeting from the other side of Poppy’s dining room as the girl answered the phone, and smiled sadly as he realized how happy he sounded when he spoke to her. Upbeat and friendly, caring. It was something that since their meeting he hadn’t heard in Eggsy's voice at all. Harry closed his eye as memories of them hugging in his room came to mind, and he embraced the feeling of warmness and safety he had felt back to when he had gotten his memory back. The way Eggsy had hugged him had made him yearn for more and as he rested his head on the young man’s shoulder, enjoying his touch and closeness, he felt that maybe there could indeed be more.

A chance, an opening, a possibility that hadn’t been there before. A wish really. One that had been born back when he had been shot. He had lied to Eggsy back when they were on the plane, back when he had said he hadn’t had any fond memories crossing his mind as he died. It was true that he had never made any human connections with anyone throughout his life, and nothing but mundane thoughts had plagued his mind for the first half of his so-called: Flashbacks before death experience happened, but then, just as all the lights were about to go out, a snowball came to his mind and then a child with blue eyes.

His first meeting with Eggsy.

Then their first meeting outside the police station, their chat at the bar, the bar fight, Eggsy’s begging face as he promised not to tell anyone about him, the tailor shop, the tunnels, the boy’s tests and finally Eggsy’s heartbroken face as he left him alone in his home. His last words to the boy being a promise and a scold. A fight.

“Stay right there, I’ll sort this mess-up when I get back”

It broke Harry to know that. To know that Eggsy’s last memory of him was going to that of him being angry and disappointed in him. 

He never should have left Eggsy like that.

Harry turned around to look at Eggsy who was still talking on the phone, and took a deep breath as he admired the man Eggsy had become. It was strange for him to see Eggsy wearing a suit, his usual clothes seeming more fitting if not normal for Harry to look at. Still, The Kingsman’s suit fitted Eggsy just fine. Maybe even better than him. Eggsy was, after all, the new Galahad.

Another proud smile formed on Harry’s lips and as he saw Eggsy’s head turning towards him, it widened a little bit more. But his smile didn’t last long as he saw the expression on the young man’s face. There was Pain. There was Loss. There was Death. He had seen the first two emotions on Eggsy’s face before but never the later one. 

Maybe back when he had been shot Eggsy had had the same face but as for right now, he knew that there was only one person for whom he could do that face. His true love.

_The Princess._

His smile vanished then and as he approached the boy, so did the space between them. Eggsy limply laid his head on his chest and Harry heard the phone crashing to the ground but didn’t react until he heard Eggsy sobbing against his chest. The young man’s hands reached over for his suit and turned into fists as they held on tightly to him, and slowly but firmly, Harry wrapped his arms around him. Their roles had been reversed again. Now he was the one taking Eggsy under his wing but unlike the first time he had done so, he didn’t feel proud of doing so at all.

Harry gently laid his head on top of Eggsy's then and closed his eyes shut as pained scream left the other man's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, this is a really short chapter mainly because I'm trying to get used to the characters and also because I'm basically bullshiting my way through the story.


	2. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with this shit ;v

**Harmonize insanity…**

 

The Princess’s funeral had only strengthened Harry’s beliefs about him not being welcomed into Eggsy’s life anymore. He had asked the young Kingsman agent if he wanted for him to come along but Eggsy had politely refused his offer. Only family members had been able to attend the funeral and even though Eggsy hadn’t married the Princess yet, he had been allowed to pay his respects due to his close relationship with her.

It had left Harry wondering about who and what he was to Eggsy. Or anyone else for that matter. He had no family, no friends, and with Merlin and the rest of the Kingsman gone, he was on his own.

It didn’t pain him as much as it scared him to realize that. Just how alone he really was.

The barks from Mr. Pickle the II and J.B Jr. took him out of his thoughts then and he blinked a couple of times before focusing on both puppies. Their playful faces and wagging tails stole a small smile from his lips as he stared at them and as he looked beside him he found one of the many balls The Princess had bought for J.B Jr. He took one of them –A baseball foam one- and stared at it for a couple of seconds remembering the Statesman’s hand grenades. It had surprised him really, just how much trust Eggsy had shown to him back at Poppy’s hideout.

Back to when Eggsy had thrown the baseball-hand grenade at him, he hadn’t been ready –Yes he had nodded at him to let him know he was- but in all honesty, he wasn’t. He wasn’t ready for any of it. The fight he had had at the bar and their mission in Italy had really made him wonder if he truly was ready to go back in the field, especially after Eggsy himself had doubted his own ability to become a Kingsman agent again. The doubt and disappointment in the other man’s eyes had pained him more than the beating he had received at the bar along with the way Eggsy’s eyes had turned away from his remaining one as he removed his eye patch and revealed the scar that Valentine’s gunshot had left behind.

Had Eggsy been disgusted by the wound? He wasn’t sure but for what he had seen, he most likely had. After all, not even he could stare at it or at himself in the mirror for too long without being disgusted. It was a gruesome wound he knew yet he had hoped for Eggsy to be the one to hold his gaze as he stared at it.

He no longer was the Harry Hart, ‘Galahad’, that the young man had met, and Gary Unwin wasn’t the same Eggsy he had learned to care for either.

They were both different people now. Strangers almost.

There was still a fondness and concern for each other but something was off, different, between the two of them. And it scared him, to know and feel it. The distance that had been created between them.

Harry finally threw the ball as both dogs started barking at him again and watched as they ran after it. Mr. Pickle the II was much quicker and agile than J.B Jr. and even though he was the first one to reach the ball, the Cairn terrier puppy let go of it as the Pug’s legs got tangled with each other and sent him crashing to the ground. Harry sat up straight as Eggsy’s puppy winced in pain and stood from the sofa worried for the little dog’s welfare, but sat back down as Mr. Pickle the II approached him first and licked his face.

Another smile spread across Harry’s face as he watched both dogs play again, the ball completely forgotten then, before it vanished as he thought about Eggsy. About how the admiration in those light blue eyes and that cheeky-playful smile Eggsy always used to have whenever he looked at him, had been nowhere to be found since their reunion.

The sound of the apartment’s room door being opened made him turn his head then and he stopped himself from smiling at Eggsy as he walked into the living room. There were no traces of happiness left in the boy’s face but there were dry tears, recent ones, on it.

Eggsy stayed at the entrance of the living room just staring at him and as he remained silent and unmoving, Harry stood and slowly walked towards him. He stopped once he got in front of Eggsy and without waiting for him to lay his head on his chest again, wrapped his arms around him. Eggsy soon followed his lead and wrapped his arms around him too.

Harry’s hold was a gentle one while Eggy’s was more of a desperate one, almost like a scared child looking for their parent’s comfort.

For a while, they just stayed like that. Silent and unmoving, comfortable in with each other’s embrace, safe in each other’s arms. Wings, perhaps. Harry closed his eye as they stood there and allowed himself to be taken back to their first hug. The one Eggsy had given him back when they were in the Statesman’s quarters. The one that had made him feel safe for the first time in a long time. It wasn’t usual for him to feel unsafe nor incapable of protecting himself. Maybe back when he was nothing more than a pretty boy looking for work in the streets. But right before meeting with Eggsy again, he had felt those things for quite some time and was terrified of them.

The people who had rescued him after he had been shot had been kind to him but there had always been that feeling of responsibility towards him that wasn’t theirs to carry. Even without all of his memories, Harry could still feel as if he were a burden to them, a bother. An unwelcomed guest in their home and as Eggsy slowly parted away from him that feeling returned.

“Thanks, Harry” was all the boy said before giving him a small smile and walking towards his dog, J.B. Jr. Harry watched in a bitter manner as the damn dog got a bigger smile than the one he had gotten and turned around feeling unsure of what to do with himself. He was intruding again.

Not knowing what else to do, Harry began to walk away and headed to his room. He left the door half-opened, just in case Eggsy called out for him, and laid on his bed. It had been a while since he had been able to lay on a comfortable not-medical-cell-like bed so as soon as his back touched the mattress, Harry relaxed a little bit. He still felt tense because of everything that was going on and had happened a few days ago, but he knew that at the moment he couldn’t do much. The Statesman’s had been quite generous with them and were in the process of helping them build the Kingsman’s tailor shop and quarters again, but the process was a painfully slow one. One that had him and Eggsy with nothing to do for at least a couple of weeks or months.

A sad smile appeared on Harry’s lips as he heard Eggsy laughing next door and a tear left his remaining eye as he closed it to sleep and dream about the Eggsy he had met a few years ago. The one that had apparently died along with him the day he was shot but unlike him, hadn't returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know this chapter it's still short but I'm still trying to know the characters. Not sure how good or how bad I'm doing so far tho...
> 
> Just kill me ;v


End file.
